Katherine and Elijah: Waiting in the Wings
by heartoftheshadow
Summary: Elijah tracks Katherine down in Orlando, Florida, and things get heated between them awfully quickly. Rated M for a reason. Katherine/Elijah


**Elijah and Katherine: Waiting in the Wings**

 **A/N:** _So this is the story of Katherine and Elijah's first time, set in early Season 4ish of TVD. It also fits into my story, Sometimes There's Honour in Revenge. Also, it's... well it's basically smut. Kalijah smut to be exact so, yeah. Enjoy. Also it's my first time writing anything like this, so I'm open to criticisms/suggestions if anyone has any. Someone requested it, someone who shall remain nameless unless they tell me otherwise, and I thought it was a good opportunity to try my hand at it. So yeah, enjoy._

 **A Hotel Room in Orlando, Florida...**

Elijah and Katherine were inside her hotel room, standing by the bed, Elijah with his hands around Katherine's hips, kissing her with animalistic passion, Katherine kissing him back, one arm laying on his shoulders, behind his head, clearly enjoying herself. The two stopped kissing for a moment, Elijah pulling back, staring deeply into her almond shaped, dark brown eyes, which were curtained with thick dark eye lashes. "We shouldn't do this," Elijah said quietly. "I— _I_ shouldn't be doing this."

Katherine hesitated. She was attracted to Elijah and utterly terrified of him at the same time. "Maybe you shouldn't. But I think everyone's allowed a few bad decisions in life, don't you?"

Elijah thought about it for a brief moment. This was not only a girl who had manipulated him in the past, who hurt him deeply, this was also a girl whose family his younger brother slaughtered in a fit of rage. No doubt she was still bitter about that. Maybe she was luring him into a trap, wait until he's vulnerable and then... do whatever she was going to do to him. Whatever that could possibly be. But Elijah was too caught up in the moment to really care or ponder the possibilities. He couldn't be expected to think rationally, or cautiously right now. Giving into temptation, Elijah resumed kissing Katherine, to Katherine's delight, and relief.

They soon made their way on to the bed, Katherine lying on her back, Elijah taking off his suit jacket and throwing it to the side as he did, before confidently positioning himself on top of her. A part of Katherine had her doubts had sleeping with the enemy too, but she had been wondering what it would be like to be kissed by Elijah, to be wanted by Elijah, to be... craved, by Elijah, for five hundred years now. It was very frustrating for her, to be scared of someone, and to lust after them at the same time. Oh well, if Elijah tried to harm her, she had something that she was sure she could use as leverage over him.

Elijah then stopped kissing Katherine on the mouth again, moving himself down a little to kiss her just as passionately on the side of her neck, Katherine arching her head backwards as he did. He took note of the veins just beneath the surface of her delicate, soft flesh. He had the desire to just tear into that flesh with his fangs and drink her heart's blood, but he restrained himself a little. Instead, he just nibbled a little on her neck, Katherine sighing in pleasure. "You gonna bite me with your _real_ teeth?" Katherine teased in a somewhat husky voice, surprising Elijah a little. "You can have sip if you want, I won't mind. I know you want to."

Not needing any further incentive, Elijah lifted his head for a moment, extending his fangs, allowing his vampire features to manifest. There was something about Elijah's vampire face that made Katherine both scared and excited. Elijah then dove in on Katherine's neck again, biting into her neck, Katherine moaning as he did, a moan which Elijah couldn't tell was a moan of pleasure or pain, or possibly both. Elijah then eagerly drank the blood that rose to the surface, savouring every last drop. _But don't take too much,_ a voice in the back of his head told him. _She said only a sip._ Elijah then lifted his head up from Katherine's neck, some of her blood still on his chin. She stared at Elijah's face for a moment, Elijah staring back at her.

Then, Elijah took one of his fingers and swiped a drop of blood off his chin and put it in his mouth, sucking it dry. Suddenly, his vampire features faded and he resumed his human face. He then redirected his attention to the tight black tank top she was wearing. "You want it off?" Katherine asked.

"Very much so."

Elijah helped Katherine take off her top, exposing her lacey black bra that she had on underneath. Katherine tossed the tank top to the side, Elijah leaning down and kissing her collar bone, slowly making his way down to her breasts. He then lifted his head again, Katherine unhooking her bra on her own and tossing the bra off the bed, smiling at Elijah, Elijah looking at her face, before looking back down at her now fully exposed, unrestrained breasts. "Even better without a bra on," Katherine teased.

He kissed her left breast first, waiting a minute before he placed his lips around her left nipple, nibbling it a little with his teeth, Katherine whispering "oh god" under her breathe as he did. Once he was done with the left breast, he did the same to the right breast, Katherine not objecting. As far as she was considered, the longer it lasted, the better, and Elijah, as far as she could tell, didn't think any differently seeing as he was taking his time.

As soon as he was done kissing and licking her breasts, Elijah quickly unbuttoned the white collar shirt he had on, peeling it off once it was completely unbuttoned and carelessly tossing it off the bed, before he resumed kissing Katherine's half naked body, Katherine more than a little pleased by the sight of Elijah's bare chest. "You're so... hot," she noted out loud, Elijah only smiling in response, as he made his way down to her belly and began kissing her stomach.

Then Katherine got really excited. She was certain now that she could expect Elijah to go down on her, because that seemed to be the direction he was heading in, as he kissed her lower and lower on her body, eventually getting to the point where he was now staring at the top of the zipper of her super skinny black jeans. Elijah quickly undid the top button of her jeans, then just as quickly pulled the zipper all the way down, Katherine helping him as he stripped her of her jeans, leaving her lying before him, wearing nothing but her panties, they were white and lacey, to Elijah's mild surprise. She was his for the taking.

He kissed and licked her thighs first, teasing her even more, which was just a tiny bit frustrating for her. She just wanted him to hurry up and take the last piece of clothing from her body, then bury his head between her legs already. Then finally, he did.

Elijah grabbed hold of her panties by the waistband and pulled them all the way down her legs, Katherine helping him with that as well. "Little eager are we?" Elijah asked, still with a smile on his face.

"Just eat me already."

"Don't mind if I do."

Elijah moved in to closely examine the folds of Katherine's lady bits, waiting a brief moment, almost licking his lips at the sight of it. While it didn't look all that different from Tatia's, there was something all the more exciting about being with Katherine, versus when he was with Tatia a thousand years ago. He didn't entirely understand why but he felt much more passionately about Katherine than he ever did Tatia. Katherine was more exciting, more... full of life, and she hadn't slept with his younger half brother first either. He got that much more excited when she spread her legs wider for him, to give him better access.

Without hesitation, Elijah began to lick Katherine's clit. For oral sex, Elijah always listened closely to how a woman's body responded to what he was doing, not all women responded the same way to the same... techniques, Not all women liked cunnilingus the same way either. But he could tell from the almost cooing like sound that Katherine was making, that she was enjoying herself and he had nothing to worry about. She tasted a little like a sweet peach, which only made him enjoy it more. In between sucking, licking and kissing Katherine's cooch, Elijah slowly inserted a finger inside of her, then, inserted a second finger, rotating and thrusting them, but as he did, he soon got the impression that she enjoyed his tongue more than she enjoyed his fingers. He started licking her again, this time, just a little bit more slowly, swallowing any juices that came out as he did.

As Elijah continued to go down on her, Katherine instinctively put her hands around Elijah's head, eventually becoming lost in the waves of ecstasy as he brought her to her first orgasm, her eyes tightly shut as she came.

Elijah then lifted his head as he heard her loudly cry out his name, indicating to him that he'd done a satisfactory job. She stared into his eyes, a seductive look on her face. "I think it's only fair I return the favour."

Switching positions, Elijah was now laying on his back on the bed, while Katherine was positioned on top of him, her naked bum up in the air, taking off his black dress pants and underwear, removing all his clothing until he was completely naked in front of her. He was fully erect and she wasn't sure she could possibly take all of him into her mouth, but she wanted to, she wanted to taste him. Not waiting any longer, Katherine grabbed his stiff manhood with her right hand and slowly lowered her mouth on to the head. He gasped as she took him in deeper and deeper.

It wasn't too long before Elijah found himself almost coming in Katherine's mouth. But he didn't want to come just yet, not from this anyways. He had other plans in mind. "Katerina, I need you to... if you keep doing what you're doing... I'm afraid I won't be able to hold back for much longer."

Katherine took her mouth off of Elijah's genitals, looking him in the eyes, one hand still firmly grasping his manhood. "And why would we be holding back at all?"

"Just wait."

A moment passed with just Katherine sitting at the end of the bed, Elijah still laying down, trying to catch his breath. He then threw her another look, one she couldn't decipher right away. " _Katerina_... I'm not done with you yet. I want you... to _ride me_."

Smiling wickedly, Katherine lifted herself up slightly, positioning herself down on his lap, Elijah guiding her as she did with his hands. They waited until she was certain every inch of him was inside her, and then she gave him just what he wanted. She rode him, staring at him intensely, as he did, Elijah staring back at her, the look in his eyes just as intense. She then dug her nails into his chest, Elijah moaning a little as she did.

He put his hands around the curves of her hips, soon moving his hands down a little and grasping her voluptuous ass cheeks, Katherine starting to ride him harder and faster as he did. Eventually, Elijah couldn't control himself and found himself coming inside of Katherine, crying out her name as he did. But not the name she had went by for centuries now. No, her birth name, the name he insisted on calling her. _Katerina._ Though normally, Katherine hated when someone called her by her name, when it came from Elijah, there was something she loved about it. Maybe it was because of their history, she didn't know. But she knew she could hear him call her Katerina for the rest of her life, which would go on forever providing no one shoved a stake in her heart, and she wouldn't mind one bit.


End file.
